Katie Drake interview
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: This is the katie drake interview. read plz! the lucky 5th reviewer was divinergirl! congrats, you win as a guest star on the interview!
1. Take 1

Katie drake interview! In honor of people who reviewed the chronicles of katie drake which I ended but got 5 reviews anyways, so I cant back down now.

Starring: EMILY DRAKE! The interviewer

KATIE DRAKE! The person being interviewed

EmilyDrake: so, my little midget cousin, hows life?

KatieDrake: oh be quiet. I am 4 ft 4! Life? Whatever…. Life is fine.

ED: FINE? ADMIT YOUR LITTLE FIRE SCHOOL IS NO MATCH FOR LIFE!

KD: oooook? Fine life is better than fire. Move on, will you?

ED: fine. Hows uncle cyrus?

KD: Fine. You know these questions have no point?

ED: uhhhhh yea, sort of.

KD: can someone from the audience help me? The lady here has no point when she asks questions. This interview shall continue, but I need someones help! Submit all your questions, and they shall be asked by Emily, and she might even mention your penname! For the people, please help!

ED: we'll be back soon! While you are waiting, look up this wonderful thing. It beats commercials, big time! Look it up on google!

Monkeys with mustaches.

Director: we are out!

AN: as I said, help me with questions, and definitely look up the monkeys, 


	2. Take 2

Katie drake interview.

Katie: how was the monkeys? Great I hope. Lets get back to the interview.

Emily: three more questions were asked. Lets start with the third one. The following three are from Kvmhbug.

3. will you go out w/ my bro.

KD: sorry I don't do that stuff XD

any new myth spells?

KD: doubt it.

What's Cyrus's plot for life?

KD: to kill people and be evil like Malistare. Also he gives his students plain torture.

ED: no more questions as of now so I will ask a pointless one.

KD: ugh.

ED:am I a ninja?

KD…. Ummm …. Yes…. (Not really)

ED: uh huh.

KD : the next thing for you guys to look up while I wait for more questions to be submitted is…..

Mexican people dancing. Always do it on google and click images. Then type what I request. It beats commercials, big time!

Director: we are out!

AN: look up the things and help me out with questions. Thanks!


	3. Take 3

DIRECTIR: "WE'RE BACK!

ED:

1. what would happen if you got stuck in a tv show?

2. what tv show would yoube stuck in?

3. how would you react if you had bunny ears?

4. what is your favorate music?

5. what would you say if malistaire was talking to a bannana?

KD: answers:

1: i would run around acting like a lunatic and start singing dynamite

2:That's Life: (Wizard101 show on youtube)

3:i would carramell dance.

4:Adam Lambert, selena gomez, so i guess rock and pop.

5: I wouldnt be surprised because, he's crazy!

ED:

1What's Cyrus's plot for life?

2 There any new myth spells?

answers: KD:

1 to beat up any inocent being

2 dunno.

KD: any questions from the audience?

Q:

KF:What is it like having dorky ambrose for a grandfather?

A:

KR:Well, it can be tough at times, but you get what you get you know? Also its embarassing, he is an old ugly creeper.

Q:

Y_YY:dotdotdot... ahem does merle ambrose have fake teeth? And what the heck is with his nose?

A:

KR: Um ... well yea he has fake teeth. They are plastic XD. heres a hint: when you guys arent around he spits the teeth out into a spitting cup! eww i know right? sometimes he cant find his spitting cup and spits them in his hands! (ahem dont get me wrong i think it is gross also) His nose? you want to know about his NOSE? well ok! he had plastic surgery like michael jackson. i think the same guy who gave ambrose plastic surgery gave michael plastic surgery XD.

Q:

AX:why is emily in the BOOK?

A:

KR:because she is emily, aaron. i am in her books also, :P

Thats all for now! we'll be back as soon as we get more questions!

While your waiting, look up ninjas under google images and check out some other books by katierose224!

Director: we're out.

**AN: OOOK YOU GOTTA SEND ME SOME QUESTIONS, KAY? THX PEACE!**


	4. Take 4 final take

"Thats all the time we have for this interview! just saying DIVINER GIRL ROCKS!  
PEACE OUT! 


End file.
